


shorties

by niallhoranbitches



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, drabbles more like, mostly fluffy, prompts, so basically just a bunch of short ficlets, they're about 200 words or a bit more, various parings and all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhoranbitches/pseuds/niallhoranbitches
Summary: It's just a collection of all the short stuff i've posted on my tumblr. Like, really short ones, around 1k. Will be updated (i hope).





	1. ziam - things you said with too many miles between us

**Ziam - things you said with too many miles between us**

“Sometimes I hate you”

Zayn frowned and tightened his grip on the cellphone a bit. He didn’t expect to hear something like this. Especially not when he and Liam were literally crying of laughter just a second ago. They were bringing back some old memories and Liam refused to go to sleep, even though that it was something about 3am for him.

Zayn swallowed and shifted uncomfortably on his bed, before he managed to weakly ask:

“…Why?”

“Because you went away.” Liam said on the other side. But besides from what he was saying, his tone was still gentle and so… _Liam_. “You moved to bloody US and you left me here. And the other boys too.”

“Liam…” Zayn tried to interrupt. He had this conversation way too many times before and each one made him feel equally bad.

“But it’s just sometimes, you know? I love you. Mostly.”

Even though they were hundreds of miles apart and haven’t seen each others faces properly since ages, Zayn was more than sure, that Liam was smiling right now. He could _feel_ it. Zayn found himself relaxing again and a grin was slowly appearing on his face.

“Love you too.” Zayn answered happily “I’ll be there in a week, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll be waiting.


	2. ziall - things you said when we were on top of the world

**Ziall - things you said when we were on top of the world**

“I want to do something!” Niall yelled. He was lying on the couch and that made a pretty big contradition to his words.

“Like what?” Zayn asked, not moving his eyes away from the book he was reading.

“Like go somewhere! Far, far away. Let’s go to the mountains, Zee! I want to stand on the peak of big ass mountain ans feel like I’ve reached the top of the world. Well, technically I wouldn’t, but you know. And yell “willies!” from there” Niall said excitedly and he didn’t look like he was joking.

“You seriously would do that?” Zayn chuckled.

He put his book aside and climbed on top of Niall, nestling on blonde boy’s chest like a cat.

“Wouldn’t ya?” Niall rised an eybrow as he automatically wrapped his arms around Zayn. “If not that, then what?”

“I would…” Zayn thought about it for a second “…kiss you there. Or propose. It would be romantic, right?”

“Yeah. Especially when you’d drop the ring into the precipice.” Zayn hitted his chest, trying to act offended but Niall only laughed and hugged his boyfriend closer.

They were lying quietly for a while before Irishman spoke again:

“But I like your idea.”

“You do?” Zayn asked, lifting his head to look at Niall.

“Yep. And since I’m your whole world and you’re literally lying on me…”

“You are crazy.” Zayn laughed and reached to kiss the tip of Niall’s nose. “Will you marry me? Someday?”

“I will. Someday.”


	3. narry - ways to say i love you

**Ways to say “I love you” - Over a cup of tea**

 

It was too hot. Niall’d had already kicked off all of his covers, but it was still too hot. He peeked one eye open to check what’s going on. As far as Niall was concerned, he fell asleep hugging Harry, not a bloody heater.

A mop of ruffled, long locks was the only thing Niall saw after he opened his eyes. Which meant that his boyfriend was still here, his back still pressed close to Niall’s chest. Apparently, Harry was the source of the heat. Blinking to get rid of drowsiness, Niall leaned on his elbow and looked closer at Harry. Breathes escaping the latter’s parted lips were heavy and wheezy. Niall sighed, brushing wet fringe away from the other man’s forehead.

Harry wasn’t feeling the best yesterday but when Niall mentioned it, Harry only shrugged it off. The Irishman should just stuff the meds down his throat. After dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, Niall get out of bed. He hid a yawn in the back of his hand and paced towards the kitchen. While waiting for the water to boil, he started to rummage through one of the cabinets, trying to find something to help Harry feel better.

A few minutes later, Niall was back to the bedroom, holding a tray. His eyes were fixed on Harry, watching him with worry as the younger lad started to cough loudly.

“I made you some tea, babe. Can you get up for a sec?” Niall asked, putting the tray aside.

Harry blinked at him slowly a few times before hauling himself up, so he could rest his back on the bed head. It took a while, since his long limbs didn’t seem to work properly.

“Here,” Niall said, handing him two pills and a glass of water, “those should help for the fever.”

A nod was the only answer Harry gave him before he reached for what Niall was holding. He almost managed to spill all the water on himself while trying to complete that task. After he finally gulped down the medicine, Niall gave him some cough syrup  and then wrapped Harry’s fingers around the mug filled with warm tea. Harry took a sip, watched by Niall’s solicitous eyes. He managed to curl his lips into weak smile.

 **“I love you,”** Harry croaked, his voice horribly raspy, hands holding the mug a bit shaky.

“If you loved me, you would listen to me when I told you to dress properly,” Niall sighed, but his eyes were full of fondness.” You can nap some more and I’ll try to make you some food, yeah?”

“Try not to burn my kitchen down,” Harry tried to joke, but he started to cough again, finally spilling some tea onto the bed. Niall only sighed again, taking the mug away from Harry. Niall wrapped the covers a bit tighter around his boyfriend, before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.


	4. ziall - ways to say i love you

**Ways to say “I love you” -** **Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave.**

 

Niall was standing on the pavement in front of his house. Involuntarily, his fingers were running through his hair over and over again. Realising what he was doing, Niall growled in annoyance. He tucked his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and was actually able to keep them there for a few seconds. Then, he started to gnaw at the side of his thumb. Another awful habit of his. But Niall just couldn’t help it. With every passing second, anxiety was slowly taking over his body. On one hand, he wanted to go already. To just get in the car and don’t look back, so it won’t hurt. But Niall knew, that however bad it felt, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this to himself. He couldn’t do this to _Zayn_.

After few more minutes, that felt like eternity for Niall, he heard quick steps somewhere nearby. When he looked up, he saw Zayn running towards him, with his arms swinging funnily around him, as they always did. When the dark-haired boy stopped in front of Niall, he was a bit breathless.

“I thought…,” Zayn panted, making a vague gesture with his hand, “I thought… you gone…”

“Nah, couldn’t just run away like this, could I?” Niall shrugged. The sound of those words made him cringe. However, he tried to curl his lips into a smile and he hoped that it looked at least a bit honest.

Zayn only nodded, his eyes looking everywhere else but at Niall, “So… you’re all packed and ready?” he asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Niall said, his voice just as weird, “technically I am.”

His friend just nodded again. Niall couldn’t help but think that he looks like one of those creepy bobbing head dogs, that people kept in their cars for whatever reason. Normally, he would tell Zayn about it. Normally, Zayn would say that he is a knob and then laugh along. Normally.

But now, it didn’t feel like normally. It felt so weird, unnatural and _wrong_. Niall felt like he have to pick the words really carefully. Going through all this seemed like the worst thing he had to experience in his entire life.

“I’m gonna miss your ugly mug,” Zayn said, finally looking up at him. A smile appeared on his face, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’ll miss you too. But it’s not like I’m dying, we will FaceTime and all that crap. Besides, I’m not moving that far, I’ll visit all the time and…”

“You know it’s not the same.” Zayn’s voice sounded blue when he interrupted. Just as sad as Niall felt.

Niall had opened his mouth to comfort his best friend but no words came out. He knew Zayn was right. It all was going to change now.

Zayn’s eyes started to glisten in the worst possible way, when he has spoke again, “Just- Don’t go.”

“Zayn…,” Niall started, the anxiety bubbling up in him again.

“No, you don’t understand! It’s easy for you to find friends and all! You’re moving out to London, you’re going to find loads of people who will like you, ‘cause you’re so open and wonderful. And I’m gonna stay here. Alone. You’re my only friend, Niall. Please, don’t go,” Zayn’s voice cracked, tears rolling down his cheeks, “ ** _I love you,_** don’t leave me, I can’t stay here alone.”

Without a word, Niall stepped closer, embracing Zayn in a tight hug. He felt a lump growing in his own throat, but he managed to fight it. Closing his eyes, Niall rested his chin on top of Zayn’s head, breathing slowly.

“I’m not leaving you, you idiot. I’m still your bestie, I’ll just be a bit further now. You won’t be alone. I will come back for you, Zee. I promise.”

 

 

As the years went by, Zayn had to admit - Niall kept his promise. He came back for every weekend to spend it with Zayn. He came back every day, when they lived together after Zayn moved to London to study. He came back after their first kiss. And he came back to say _“I do”_ , 13 years after he left that small, lost boy named Zayn back in Bradford.


	5. ziall - playing with each other's hair

**_♧: One character playing with the other’s hair_ **

It wasn’t really surprising that Niall couldn’t find anything interesting in the telly at 2am. He finally settled on some scientific documentary, not even trying to focus on it. Glancing down, he couldn’t contain a smile that appeared on his face. Zayn lay with his back turned towards the TV, head resting on Niall’s belly, arms wrapped around his waist. Niall could tell he wasn’t asleep yet, but he was slowly drifting. They really should just go to bed already. The problem was, they’d been lying like this for a few hours and it got too comfortable.

Niall lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. The only move he wasn’t too lazy to do. Zayn made a soft noise, something between a sigh and a purr.

“I’ve always wanted a kitten, ya know?” Niall said with a laugh. It came out a bit raspy, since they hadn’t talked much for a while.

Instead of an answer, the dark-haired boy repeated the noise, hiding his face in Niall’s stomach. There was no hope for having any kind of conversation with Zayn right now. However, he was back to his previous position, letting Niall play with his hair. His lips curled into a sleepy smile when Niall scratched lightly at his scalp.

“Are you, like, still able to see things?” Niall asked, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft fringe.

Zayn made a questioning noise and after Niall repeated himself, he snorted. “Well, not now, for sure.” Peeking one eye open, he glanced up at Niall. “ What do you mean?”

“How can you see through this…” Niall said, ruffling Zayn’s hair, “fluffy curtain? That’s not possible. Maybe that’s some kind of a superpower, too? Being able too see through the fringe that you refuse to cut?”

Zayn chuckled. “What are you even talking about?”

“I’m just concerned! I’m gonna buy you some of those hairgrips. I think the little bowknots will suit you,” Niall cocked his head to the side, looking serious.

“Yeah, sure. A gold one would be nice,” Zayn failed to keep a solemn expression on his face and another laugh escaped his mouth.

“So it’s settled, I’m gonna get them tomorrow. Let’s hope you won’t hurt yourself by walking into something till then.”

“In that case, you have to carry me to the bedroom, so I won’t have the chance to hurt myself.” The dark-haired boy closed his eyes again, cuddling closer to Niall.


	6. ziall - sharing a dessert

**♛: Sharing a dessert**

“You’ve lost your mind,” Zayn whined, leaning back on his chair. He wondered if unbuttoning his jeans would be considered impolite.

“But I’ve spent so much time making it, you have to try at least!” Niall insisted.

Zayn cursed under his breath. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate Niall’s work. He really did and this evening was the best he had had since a very long time. His boyfriend surprised him with a lovely dinner with wine, candles and playing footsie under the table, as if they’d just started dating. It was perfect and the food was absolutely delicious; Zayn couldn’t resist it and cleaned up his plate really quickly. Now, he wasn’t really able to move anymore and yet, Niall still tried to make him eat dessert. His boyfriend was a monster.

Speaking of which, Niall leaned forward with puppy eyes and a small pout on his face. “Please, Zee, do it for me. We can share, yeah?”

The dark haired boy growled, accepting his defeat. “But we’re gonna move to the couch. I feel like I need to lie down.”

As an answer, Niall only sent him a big grin before he bounced up from his chair and went to get them the dessert. How he could move so fast after all that food, Zayn had no idea. It took him, like, a day to reach the couch and plonk down on it. He tried to make himself comfortable when Niall entered the room, holding a plate with a huge piece of strawberry cheesecake, barely visible under the tons of whipped cream.

“You really want me to throw up at you?” Zayn sighed, moving a bit so Niall could sit beside him.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t,” Niall chuckled, stretching his legs and resting his heels on the table.

He took a bit of the cake with the fork and tried to feed Zayn with it. However, the move he made towards his boyfriend was a bit imprecise. Instead of putting the food into Zayn’s mouth, Niall jabbed his lower lip with a fork. Zayn jerked back, smearing the cake across his cheek and eventually knocking it over in the process. He looked down at his dirty shirt and then glanced back at Niall who only smiled sheepishly. Before Zayn could say anything, he felt Niall’s warm, wet tongue on his cheek, when the blonde boy licked the whipped cream from his face.

“You’re so sweet, Zaynie!” Niall laughed, very proud of himself, apparently.

“And you’re disgusting,” Zayn answered, reaching to take the fork from Niall. “Gimme that before you’ll hurt someone again.”

He had to admit, the cake tasted wonderful, but he really didn’t mind that Niall eat almost all of it.


	7. larry - slow dancing

**♦: Slow dancing**

“Wait,” Harry said, putting his mug away. “You’re joking right now, aren’t you?”

“I’m not joking, Harry,” Louis answered, not able to stop his eyes from rolling. “I just think ‘s stupid.”

Leaning backwards, Harry rested against the kitchen counter and raised his brow a bit before asking:

“How is it stupid?”

Louis made a frustrated noise. It was supposed to sound like a growl, Harry guessed, but in reality it made Louis look similar to a little cat. The long-haired man bit his tongue to keep that comment to himself. It would piss his fiance even more and Harry had a mission to complete. He needed to know why Louis was so averse.

“Oh come on! It’s the most unpleasant feeling in the world!” The smaller man threw his arms in the air. “Everyone is watching you, literally growing stronger when they sense how uncomfortable you are. It’s like you’re their _prey_ and they just wait until you trip and make an idiot of yourself.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry tried to stop a giggle.

“You can tell? You’ve done it before?” he asked, getting another annoyed huff.

“Yes, Harold. I’ve been married six times already. I’ve murdered all of my spouses because they kept asking stupid questions.”

That time the taller man wasn’t able to stop a chuckle and Louis unamused expression made him laugh even harder.

“Ok, ok,” Harry said, trying to calm down, “no more stupid questions. Can I just say something?”

Lou opened his mouth, probably to disagree, but Harry ignored him and continued:

“Are you against the idea of the first dance because you _can’t_ dance and you’re afraid that you won’t be able to do this?”

“Tha- That was a question.” Louis pointed out weakly. “And it also was an obvious and completely ridiculous lie. Of course this is not the reason. The reason is that first dances are just fucking dumb.”

Pushing himself off the kitchen counter, Harry closed the distance between him and Louis. He stopped by the island where Louis was sitting. It took a while before his fiance did him the honour and looked up at him, but Harry waited patiently. When that had finally happened, the long-haired man smiled, holding out a hand.

Louis only snorted and hopped from the bar stool, ready to leave the kitchen. He was stopped by Harry’s arms that wrapped themselves around the smaller man’s waist. The latter mumbled something about _fucking tentacles that just imitate arms_ but he let Harry spun him around.

“Come on,” Harry said, resting his cheek on top of Louis head and reaching to tangle their fingers together, “it’s not that difficult, you know?”

“Seriously, how is this possible?” Louis mumbled into his fiance’s chest, “You, the _clumsiest_ person I know, will be teaching me how to _dance_? This is ridiculous, Mr Tomlinson-Styles.”

“I have a lot of talents.” Harry grinned, placing his hand warm and steady on Louis back and started to sway his hips slowly.

As an answer, Louis only snorted again but he let himself to be led by Harry around the kitchen.


	8. zouis - stop getting us kicked out of grocery stores

“ **Stop getting us kicked out of grocery stores**!” Zayn threw his arms in the air in annoyance.

“Excuse me very much,” Louis said, emphasizing every word, “it wasn’t my fault! I swear I walked into that cereal boxes pyramid on accident!”

Zayn raised an eyebrow at him, not even the slightest sign of amusement showing on his face. Partially because of irritation and partially to protect himself from chilly evening air, he folded his arms on his chest.

“Yeah, OK. Let’s say I believe you.But that tomato flew through half of the store and splashed on the floor on accident, too?”

“You were supposed to catch it!” Louis yelled, like he was the harmed one here.

The taller boy only snorted, turning his gaze away from Louis. All he wanted was some ice cream and popcorn for their movie marathon. Was it really too much? They needed to buy only two things, Zayn had no idea why his boyfriend even picked up that bloody tomato.

Giving it a second thought, Zayn might be slightly over dramatic. But rolling off of the couch, getting dressed and going out into cold, had taken a lot of effort and he was promised a sweet reward. So he could be as bitchy as he wished.

“Oh, come on, Zayno,” Louis nudged Zayn with his hip, “don’t be like this.” The dark haired boy opened his mouth to continue his grumbling, but before he could do that, Louis added, quickly. “OK, OK, it’s all my fault. You’re right, I’m awful. Since we sorted it out, can we go home now?”

After getting no reaction, Louis shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, hugging him from behind. Trying not to show his fondness, Zayn turned his head to the side so his boyfriend wouldn’t see the small smile forming on his face.

“I’ll make you pancakes,” Louis offered, kissing Zayn’s jaw, cause he wasn’t able to reach his cheek properly.

“You want to apologise or to kill me?” Zayn chuckled against his will, “Your pancakes are rubbish.”

“You are rubbish,” Louis mumbled.

He stepped back, entwining his fingers with Zayn’s and tugging a bit to make the latter move.

“So _**you**_ will make the pancakes while I’ll do the yummiest hot chocolate you’ve ever had. Sounds like a deal, huh?”


	9. narry - that's starting to get annoying

**“That’s starting to get annoying,”** Niall muttered under his breath, closing the door to his dorm room maybe a bit too violently. OK, maybe he had banged them on on purpose, but he had the rights to be pissed off.

The noise he made echoed through the empty hall. It made the lad sitting nearby on the floor jump a bit. The blonde boy furrowed his brows, wondering why this guy was chilling in the middle of the hall, his back pressed against the wall and long legs stretched comfortably in front of him. Before Niall managed to think about any explanation, his thoughts were interrupted by a deep, slow voice.

“You seem angry. Is everything OK?”

The other boy was looking up at Niall with big, bright, green eyes. His head was cocked to the side, eyebrows raised in questioning gesture. The guy had long, brown hair, now pulled up into a messy bun. And, well, Niall had to admit he was gorgeous.

After staring for a bit too long, Niall realised that he should say something. He wasn’t impolite after all.

“Um, yeah. I was just kicked out of my room by my roommate,” Niall answered with a shrug.

“Oh, that’s very rude of your roommate. Why did they do that?” the other lad asked, sounding properly concerned.

For a second or two, Niall hesitated, before explaining slowly, “well, _technically_ he didn’t actually kick me out. But his girlfriend is staying over and I needed to escape before I would witness something I don’t really want to.”

The long-haired boy nodded along to Niall’s words. “I know what you mean. My friend is canoodling with his boyfriend in our room right now,” he said. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

Swaying a bit in the process, Harry picked himself up and extended his arm towards Niall. The latter let his eyes slid all the way up his body, fixing his gaze on Harry’s smiling face.

“I’m Niall,” he managed eventually, clearing his throat and shook Harry’s hand. “So… You’re just chilling here?”

The only answer he got was another nod. Apparently, Harry hadn’t saw anything weird about that. After standing in, quite awkward - at least for Niall - silence for a couple more moments, Niall made up his mind.

“I planned on going for something to eat and maybe have a pint,” Niall said, smiling a bit sheepishly. “Fancy joining me?”

Harry glanced at Niall, then at his things scattered across the floor and then back at Niall.

“Sure, it would be nice, thanks for inviting me. Just let me gather those and we can go,” the curly-haired said, as he crouched to pick up his things.

With a jacket on and arms full of neatly piled books, Harry smiled to show he was ready to go. But after a second later, his smile dropped.

“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t go. I’ve left my wallet in the room,” the tall lad explained sadly. “Technically, I can go and grab it but I’m not sure what will I find-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Niall said, surprising a bit even himself, “it’s on me.”

Sending Harry a grin, he started to slowly walk backwards, waiting for Harry to join him.

The long-haired boy smiled back a bit cocky and raised one eyebrow at Niall, before asking, “Do you want to woo me so you can take revenge on your flatmate?”

Niall tripped over his feet, but managed to gather himself together before he landed on the floor, butt first. He wasn’t expecting that, but couldn’t say he was disappointed.

“Well… That wasn’t my original intention, but since you put it like that…,” Niall waggled his eyebrows, despite the faint blush on his cheeks.

A laugh escaping Harry’s mouth was the only answer Niall got before the curly-haired boy followed him down the hall.


	10. The Naked Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving into a new flat, Niall soon discovers that the neighbor opposite doesn’t close their curtains very often.

Niall wasn’t a creep. Or a stalker. It wasn’t his fault that some people didn’t know how to use curtains. If one had lived in a block of flats just across the street from another block of flats, they should be ready to face the consequences of their choices. And by consequences Niall meant someone staring through their window from time to time, for example. Like Niall did.

It all had started maybe a week after Niall had finally moved into his very own flat. It was just a small studio, but it still felt satisfying. Ever since his last flatmate turned out to be a human disaster, Niall was craving to find a place on his own. He loved people and always considered himself as rather outgoing one, but it was nice to have some privacy and.. well, a flat that didn’t look like a rubbish dump. His last one did, thanks to his flatmate’s efforts. Niall was happier now.

After a long fight, Niall managed to unpack the majority of his boxes and he was now chilling on the wide windowsill in his bedroom. Sitting there had became a custom of his. At first, it was because he didn’t really have any other place to sit, except the bare mattress on the floor. But then he’d got his furnitures and still picked the - not the most comfortable - windowsill over a chair or his bed. He was a man of habits. Even if they made his butt hurt.

With a steamy cuppa in his hand and sounds of music filling the room, Niall was having a good time just lounging around. But then, his peace was slightly disrupted.

While Niall was checking out the neighborhood, not focusing on anything in particular, at some point he looked at the opposite side of the street. To be more precise, his eyes stopped at the window right across from his own. And since the curtains were open, he looked for a bit longer. Niall looked for _even longer_ , after he’d noticed a guy there.

For whatever reason, the guy was standing shirtless just by his window. At first, the only thing Niall saw was a wide, bare back and long, brown hair put in a messy bun on top of the stranger’s head. A hint of some tattoos was visible on his left arm. It was all nice to look at. However, Niall knew it was rude to stare like that at a completely unaware stranger. He was just about to look away and mind his own business, but then the guy stepped back from the window just a bit and turned around

After that, Niall had realised three things. First - the guy had a plenty of other tattoos across his chest. Second - his face was even nicer to look at than his body. And third - apparently he had a liking for going around in his birthday suit.

A bit later Niall had also discovered that it became harder for him not to stare into this guy’s window.

 

It wasn’t on purpose, Niall could swear. He didn’t spend all days on the windowsill with binoculars or anything. Sometimes when he was studying or - more often - wasting his time on social media, his eyes involuntarily drifted towards that one specific window. And the attractive stranger had never had his curtains closed. Never. Niall was wondering if he’d been aware of this. Luckily, he started to put on _at least_  underwear. During those few days, Niall had seen many versions of this guy.

In a pair of simple sweats and a loose t-shirt he looked like a totally normal person chilling at home. While wearing lycra yoga pants and a top that looked like his second skin, he reminded Niall of one of those people, who had incredibly healthy lifestyle and were annoyingly content with their lives, even in the mornings. Those people scared the shit out of Niall. Sometimes, the hottie wore old band t-shirt -  _great_ bands t-shirts - and tight black skinnies, which made him look like a wannabe rockstar. He also seemed to have a liking for weirdly patterned, ridiculously see-through, fancy blouses or colourful suits. Somehow, he still made them work.

That whole thing had lay a guilt trip on Niall, if he’d been honest. After all, he was invading someone’s privacy by staring like this. But that guy was abnormally handsome, so it was really tempting. Every time Niall promised himself that it’s gonna be the last time and he’s gonna end this madness, the guy was doing  _something_. While typing on his phone, he’d lean against the window frame, just where Niall could see him the best. Or he was brushing his hair while looking out of the window, like a damn Rapunzel. Or straight up looking in the direction of Niall’s apartment, like he’d noticed him. And that should scare Niall away, but the unknown beauty was smiling at him. It might be a coincidence or Niall’s brain simply making  things up. But it still made Niall confused.

Until it didn’t.

After a few more days of looking for a sign to lay the ghost of that creepy staring to rest, Niall had received one. He’d woke up on a fine Saturday morning, went to draw his curtains open and… then he saw it.

It was a fucking banner. A quite big piece of paper, taped to the stranger’s window. On it with wobbly, big letters, was written:

“Staring like this is very windowsill-y. Wanna meet so you can get a proper look and a coffee maybe? H.”

First of all - it took all Niall’s willpower not to growl loudly at that awful pun he’d just been forced to read. Maybe his unknown beauty wasn’t worth all that staring. Was Niall ready to handle more of those jokes? He wasn’t sure.

Second of all - he’d been noticed. So he wasn’t imagining all those smiles and looks. And - most importantly, the guy wasn’t freaked out by his behaviour.

Third of all - did being kinda creepy just copped him a date? If so - who Niall was to decline a nice cup of coffee from a nice guy? It might be kind of crazy, but it was just like a blind date, right? Not that Niall had ever been on one, but he heard they’re not bad, mostly.

While Niall was sitting on the windowsill, wondering what should he do - was he supposed to write back? Or try to guess his beauty’s flat number? - his stranger appeared in sight. With his hair hanging loosely, dressed in a Fleetwood Mac. shirt, he held a cup in his right hand. He’d looked up and when he noticed Niall, a smile spread across his face. Rising up his cup, he pointed at it and then at Niall.

And maybe he’d gone completely mad, but Niall scribbled back “Gimme 20min. Flat number?” and after receiving an answer, rushed to get ready, after receiving an answer.


	11. ziall - our baby going to prom

“You're crying.”

“I'm not crying, fuck off.”

“Your cheeks are wet, you're totally weeping, Niall.”

“Leave me alone, you old prick, I'm not weeping. You're weeping.”

“Well, at least I'm not trying to deny it,” Zayn pointed out, nudging his husband.

In response, Niall let out an annoyed huff and rolled around in bed. He turned his back to Zayn, pretending to be incredibly tired all of sudden. Biting at his lower lip, Zayn tried to stifle a laugh that almost escaped his mouth. It would only made the matter worse, he was sure of it. Shifting closer, Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, pressing a kiss to his husband’s neck. Another huff was what Zayn got in response. After all those years Zayn had known him enough to know that Niall wasn’t really mad and if given some time, he’d start talking himself.

And just after another minute or so, Niall tangled his fingers with Zayn’s, resting on his stomach. He relaxed in Zayn arms, before sighing heavily.

“I mean—,” Niall started, his voice sounding a bit choked. Clearing his throat he continued, “How is she old enough to go to prom?”

“Hate to break it to you but Shay is already sixteen,” Zayn chuckled, kissing Niall’s shoulder. 

“Sixteen my ass! That’s bullshit!” Niall half-yelled.

Rolling onto his back, he threw his arms in the air, almost smacking Zayn in the face in the process.

Zayn had to agree with his husband—at least partially. He, too, couldn’t believe that they had spent last month or so, looking for a perfect dress, trying out various hairstyles and make-ups. There were some arguments and heartbreaks due to which Shay had abandoned the whole prom idea a few times, but in the end it all turned out fine. Niall had even had the parent-children’s love interests talk, horribly embarrassing their daughter since Shay and Jemma weren’t  _ really  _ together. However, that was something Niall had to cross out of his bucket list. It was partially amusing, partially horrifying and partially approved, as Zayn was listening to this conversation.

“She’s a baby! I was changing her nappies, like, yesterday! How dare she go to prom?!” Niall fussed about.

“I’m afraid that’s not true,” Zayn rested his chin on his husband’s chest.

Losing most of his energy, Niall mumbled, “She’s still my little princess, what the fuck.”

Zayn sighed, although a small smile was still dancing on his lips, “I know, love. But our baby is growing up. Niamh is too. And we can’t do much about it. ”

“I mean it’s not a bad thing,” Niall said after a while. “It’s still exciting to see them do all of those things they haven’t before. Just as exciting as while they were babies. But—”

Niall stopped, a bit too abruptly for it to be normal. He took a slow, deep breath. Zayn was more than sure that Niall would still try to deny that any crying was happening on his side. Pressing a kiss to his chest, Zayn decided not to call his husband out on that. Or well—not again.

“But you don’t like the thought Shay will be an adult soon and she might move away,” Zayn finished. He felt his own eyes start to sting.

“Don’t say that out loud!” Niall hissed. “She might hear you and feel inspired by your stupid fucking idea!”

Zayn chuckled. A few tears had streamed down his cheeks but Niall was the one whose voice was all choked up and teary, even though he tried to joke about this whole thing.

“I’m sure she bugged this room just to know what we chat about in the evenings.”

“Who knows what hides in that crazy mind of hers? She’s your daughter after all!” Niall whispered angrily.

Gasping dramatically, Zayn smacked Niall’s chest, lifting his head to look at his husband. “She’s also yours, you bastard! Why if there’s something going on, she’s just  _ my  _ daughter all of sudden? That’s crappy parenting, Niall!”

After a short pause, Niall chuckled and soon enough he was full-on laughing. Wiping at his eyes, Niall wrapped his arms tighter around Zayn, keeping him close.

“We’re pathetic. Two old men crying about our daughters growing up, because one’s prom is tomorrow. And arguing about bad parenting.” Niall laughed, sniffling.

“You’re pathetic. I’m a cool parent,” Zayn playfully bit at Niall’s collarbone.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, love,” Niall laughed. After a moment of silence, he added, dropping a kiss to Zayn's head. “OK, let's have it your way. You're the cool parent. But I'm also the cool parent. We're the coolest fucking dads in the universe.”

“Coolest fucking dads, you say?” Zayn lifted his head and waggled his eyebrows with a grin.

With a heavy sigh, Niall pushed his face away and chuckled. “I can't believe you, Malik. I'm in the middle of having a crisis because of our little birdie leaving the nest soon, and all you can think about is fucking.  _ That's  _ bad parenting.”

“I'm sure Shay would be delighted to hear her dads talking about fucking through the bugs she apparently has here,” Zayn cackled, trying to muffle the sound, hiding his face in Niall’s arm.

“You’re fucking stupid, how old are you?” Niall asked. He looked down at his husband, half-disapproving and half-amused. “Anyway, my point was—before I was so immaturely interrupted—that we’re the coolest dads in the entire universe hence we’re too amazing for Shay or Niamh to leave us. Am I right?”

“You’re totally right, love.” Zayn agreed, leaning on his elbows to press a kiss to his husband's lips. “Although we probably shouldn’t tell them. You know, so they wouldn’t be inspired by our stupid ideas and do this just to spite us.”

Nodding, Niall pressed another short kiss to Zayn’s lips, “That’s a good point, actually.”

Zayn leaned away and rested his head on Niall’s chest, his fingers drawing abstract patterns on the latter’s stomach. Niall’s hand was massaging lightly at his head and Zayn let out a content sigh, closing his eyes.

“We should get some rest, tomorrow’s a big day,” Zayn said.

“Unless—” Niall started, but didn’t continue.

Zayn opened his eyes just so he could roll them and asked, “Unless what?”

Instead of answering, Niall rolled them over so he was hovering above Zayn. He raised an eyebrow as he straddled Zayn and leaned on his elbows placed on each side of his husband’s head. The realisation hit Zayn and his eyes widened.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Zayn tried to sound scandalised. “Who just lectured me how immature that joke was? And now this?”

“Well, you started it!” Niall whispered loudly. “You shouldn’t make such innuendos if you don’t want me to react!”

“I just assumed you’re not seventeen!” Zayn argued back. It wasn’t really convincing, since he was laughing and he wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck, keeping him close. “That bloody libido of yours is going to be the death of me!”

Leaning down to kiss Zayn—much less chaste this time—Niall pulled back after a while, sending Zayn a big grin. “It’s not my fault you still bring out my inner teenager.”

“I hate you,” Zayn laughed, bringing Niall closer for another kiss.

“I hate you, too.”

After a few more minutes of making out, Zayn could feel that his—as well as his husband’s—body was becoming more and more interested in this. He rolled them over to be on top of Niall and moved his kisses to the column of Niall’s neck.

“I really hope there are no bugs in this room,” Niall said matter-of-factly, making Zayn freeze with his lips pressed to Niall’s left pec.

“What is wrong with you?” Zayn laughed, straightening. He sent his husband a disapproving look. “Why are you thinking about it right now? It’s kinda ruining the mood, please shut up.”

Trying to contain his own laugh, Niall made the gesture of putting a lock on his mouth and lay still, with his hands folded on his chest. After a minute, Zayn sighed. He shook his head disbelievingly and giggled, shifting to get off Niall.

“No, moment's over,” Zayn cackled. “You’ve ruined it, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Niall couldn’t hide his own amusement. He run his hand through his hair, trying to get a grip on himself. After a while, he rolled onto his side and pulled Zayn closer for cuddles.

“Maybe we both are a bit pathetic after all,” Zayn said with a laugh, hiding his face in Niall’s chest.

“And maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if Shay actually moves out at some point,” Niall agreed, chuckling. “But not now. For now let’s deal with the prom.”


	12. zouis - things you said when you thought i was asleep

“So what are you going to do?”

Zayn’s half-conscious brain picked up the quiet voice somewhere on his left. Due to his sleepiness it took him a while to recognise it as Niall’s. Deciding that it most certainly wasn’t aimed at him, Zayn didn’t even twitch.

“What am I going to do with what?” the second voice asked. 

This time Zayn was a bit quicker to recognise it as Louis’ and it came from somewhere closer than Niall’s. After thinking about it for a second, Zayn realised that there was something heavy and warm resting on his legs. Louis was probably sat at the other end of the couch with his arms thrown across Zayn, who had curled into a ball a while ago and were slowly drifting off to the sweet land of sleep. 

“Don’t play dumb, you know I’m talking about him,” Niall snorted.

One part of Zayn felt curious enough to want to eavesdrop—which he was doing anyway, but not intentionally—but he reminded himself that it was impolite and since they didn’t know he was awake, he should maybe at least  _ try  _ not to listen.

“Shut the fuck up!” Louis said annoyed, only barely keeping his voice at the whisper level. “What the fuck, he might not be asleep yet!”

Wanting to furrows his brows, Zayn stopped himself, not wanting to get caught. There was a pretty big chance they were talking about him. A 100% chance, to be precise. Since as far as Zayn was concerned, he was one of just three people present in the room at the moment and also the only one that at least  _ looked  _ asleep. It was surprising they were talking about him like that. On one hand that only reassured Zayn that he shouldn’t been listening. On the other however, he was really,  _ really  _ curious. 

Besides, the couch was surprisingly comfortable and he didn’t feel like moving. 

“Lou, he didn’t even twitch in over an hour, he’s either asleep or dead,” Niall chuckled and well. He had a point. 

“Either way we’re not talking about this. There’s nothing to talk about, anyway,” Louis said. His voice was weirdly serious and firm, a tone he rarely used, especially around Niall.

“Mate—,” Niall started and sighed. “C’mon. I know when you’re lying to me. It’s going to eat you alive.”

Unsurprisingly, Zayn had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Even though he was feeling pretty awake at the moment and his brain was slowly starting to work properly again. Trying to figure out how could he be involved in that thing Louis didn’t want to talk about, Zayn tried to stay still. He felt shitty for doing what he did right now. But not shitty enough to stop. It wasn’t exactly his fault that his friends were whisper-arguing while he was there.

“Fuck off, Niall,” Louis huffed, annoyed. “I regret telling you this in the first place.”

“No, you’re not. You told me this, because not being able to share this with anyone was killing you. This is exactly what you’ve said.”

“How come you have a such splendid memory all of sudden?” Louis said.

“It’s not ‘all of sudden’, I always got it, but you didn’t care.”

There was some incoherent mumbling from Louis side, supposedly meant to be an offensive reply to Niall. It was quiet for a moment, Zayn could only hear some rustling on his left. Niall was probably making himself more comfortable on the big armchair he sat on earlier. Almost positive that this was the end of the conversation, Zayn decided that he could as well go to sleep.

“But really, though,” Niall continued after a minute or two. “You have to tell him.”

Louis snorted and Zayn didn’t have to even look at him to know he was sending Niall a scornful look. Louis was such an expressive human that even his silences were meaningful. It was slightly scary Zayn knew him so well he learned to recognise them.

“Do you see another option?” Niall didn’t give up.

“Yes.”

“Keeping it as a secret and taking it with you to your grave is not an option.”

There was a short moment of silence. 

“Then no,” Louis said. 

“Why are you so scared? I’ve told you he probably—” Niall started but Louis let out an annoyed growl and interrupted him.

“Why? He’s my friend, Niall. We’ve known each other for ages! I don’t want to mess it up, just because I—I’m not gonna risk it. It’s stupid and it will pass.”

With each word spoken by his friends, Zayn got more and more confused. His heart was beating in his chest and he felt like he was intruding something he really shouldn’t witness. Which was true, but he didn’t know how to stop it. Pretending that he’d just woken up would probably work, but he felt like he couldn’t move.

“Lou,” there was a strange tone in Niall’s voice. Something like… disappointment? But way too fond to be just that. “It’s not stupid. You know it’s not. And Zayn would know that, too. I’m pretty fucking certain that this could work if you tried.”

“I just—,” Louis sighed, defeated. “I don’t want to make things weird if he doesn’t feel the same. It would be shitty enough to know he doesn’t love me back, but I don’t know what would I do if I lost his friendship too. Besides what’d I say to him? ‘I know we’ve been friends since we’re kids but I kinda think I fell in love with you along the way. Let’s make out’?”

“That’s… a start,” Niall laughed.

Zayn wasn’t laughing, though. Partially because he was still pretending to be asleep and partially because he was too dazed to do anything. His breath hitched and it took him a lot of effort to bring it back to its normal state. The rest of the conversation got drowned by the sound of Zayn own heart that was pounding so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. He felt hot all over and he was genuinely surprised Louis’ hand didn’t get burnt from the contact with his body.

That… didn’t feel real. Zayn couldn’t believe that Louis was in love with him. Maybe it was just a joke and they were aware he was awake. They were messing with him, they did that a lot. But… It all sounded too sincere to be fake. Even Louis wasn’t that good of an actor. Or at least Zayn hoped so. 

But how come  _ Louis  _ fell in love with  _ him _ ? His best friend Louis. Louis who destroyed his Hulk action figure in Year 3 and then brought him his three favourite toys in exchange. Louis who always had his back and protected him from bullies even though he was always the smallest one around. Louis who carried him home when Zayn got wasted at the party for the very first time, even though he was just as drunk. Louis who was the first person Zayn came out to. Louis who was constantly mocking him, calling him names and making fun of him whatever he did. Louis who was the kindest and warmest person Zayn knew and who was always nothing but supportive. Louis. His Louis.

It costed Zayn loads of self control to stop a smile that threatened to bloom on his face. 


End file.
